Cryopreservation is a process essential to maintaining the integrity of biological substances over extended periods of storage. At sufficiently low temperatures, all chemical processes and biological functions of such substances are effectively halted, allowing them to be stored safely over nearly any length of time. A cryogenic storage freezer enables such storage by providing an insulated and controlled cryogenic environment to accommodate a number of biological or other samples. In typical storage freezers, samples are loaded into racks or trays, each of which hold several samples. The racks or trays are manually removed from the cryogenic environment of the freezer, presenting the rack or tray to a user for removing samples from, or adding samples to, the storage freezer.